Save it for a Rainy Day
by Hermione30
Summary: I like the rain. I haven’t always—Crumple-Horned Snorkacks don’t come out when it’s raining. And I had always found rainy days rather depressing. But something changed my mind. It’s hard to say what...maybe, just maybe that "what" is a "who"...


A/N: This story is set in Luna's fifth year, so you know. I felt like the other Luna story I'm working on right now (It's not published) doesn't capture her character very well, and I'm hoping this does.

I like the rain.

I haven't always—Crumple-Horned Snorkacks don't come out when it's raining. And I had always found rainy days rather depressing. But something changed my mind. It's hard to say what. Maybe it was the fact that it gives new life to things, or that I can curl up with a good book on those kinds of days. Or maybe, just maybe, that "what" is a "who"…

_Flashback-three months ago _

It was a Saturday morning in November, and a Hogsmeade weekend. I had just entered the Great Hall, looked up at the ceiling, and silently asked it for its daily weather report. "Cloudy," it told me, "dark grey—almost black—storm clouds." I thanked the ceiling (it was only polite) and went over to Ravenclaw table. As I was spreading marmalade on my toast, I chanced a glance at Gryffindor table.

Yes, there he was. He was sad today. Oh sure, he would smile and laugh with his friends, but as soon as they weren't paying attention, he would take on a very serious look. His eyes had been full of pain a lot in the past few years, but he almost always managed to mask it in some way.

I have admired him from afar, since the time I first knew his name and his story. I mean, who wouldn't? He was the Boy-Who-Lived. When I came to Hogwarts and learned that he was also at the school, I felt quite pleased. Maybe I'd be able to get to know him. That didn't happen until later, because we were in different years and Houses, but that's irrelevant right now.

I fell in love with him in my third year—when he was chosen for the Triwizard Tournament. He was three years younger than the other champions, so he _had _to have been good.

Like I said before, he has almost always managed to hide his pain—until last year. He often was angry. This year he just seemed really sad on a lot of days, and it was one of those days. I quickly looked away from the table and went back to my breakfast. By the time I looked over there again, he had gone and Ron and Hermione were now exchanging worried glances. Something compelled me to go looking for him, but I'm not sure what.

I got lucky: the grounds were the first place I checked and Harry was sitting under the beech tree near the lake. Trying to appear casual, I wandered over to him.

"Mind if I sit down?" He glanced up at me, and then looked away again.

"Sure."

"Thanks," I sat down on the grass next to him. I attempted a conversation with him:

"Why aren't you at Hogsmeade?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Guess I just didn't feel like it."

"Why not?"

"I don't feel like talking to anyone right now," he answered snappishly.

I had to respect his wishes. "I'll just be going then." I tried to stand up, but Harry grabbed my arm.

"No, that isn't what I meant. You're about the only person I can stand to be with lately because you're…well…I dunno," a slight tinge of pink colored his cheeks.

I felt my heart skip a beat. "Because I'm what?" I asked calmly.

"Different, I guess."

I wasn't sure whether to feel insulted or pleased by this statement, so I waited for him to explain.

"I mean, you're really optimistic, and you don't look at me like I'm a resident of the closed ward at St. Mungo's. And you aren't always asking me how I'm feeling, and when I _do_ want to talk, you listen to what I have to say without going ballistic about it." I knew he was being sincere.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"If I'm such a good listener, then why can't you tell me what's troubling you today?"

Harry took a deep breath.

"I just…I'm worried that if I die trying to defeat Voldemort, and I'm supposed to be the only one who can, what will happen to the rest of the world? Will you-I mean, my friends survive? And if you do, will the world _ever _be back to the way it was when he was powerless?"

"Anything else?" Because of…recent events, I knew that what he had just told me couldn't be the only thing that had him so preoccupied.

He sighed once again, and ran his hand through his hair. "I really miss Sirius, and I wish he was here for me to talk to. He'd know exactly what to say." He slammed his fist onto the ground, his eyes flashing with anger. "If I ever get my hands on that—" (he then said something that I will not repeat) "I swear I'll—"

"Harry," I interrupted, realizing it wasn't entirely healthy for him to continue with this thought, "you will see Sirius again, but it's not time just yet. I never met him, but I think he'd want you to live life as normally as you can under the circumstances. He'd want you to beat Voldemort, and then be happy. But in the meantime, he'd want you to not worry constantly. Tell me, when is the last time you've had fun without distressing?"

"I can't remember." Harry stood up, took my hand, and pulled me up with him. Not even tracking Crumple-Horned Snorkacks felt that nice. He began walking closer to the lake, and I followed him. Suddenly, I felt myself trip on a root, and fall headfirst into the lake.

I sat up, and saw that Harry was bent double, laughing at me.

I looked around interestedly at the water. "You know that there are Trundleweeds in this lake that can make you able to levitate at will," I said vaguely. Harry laughed.

"Let me help you out so you don't start floating around the castle, then." Harry bent over and took my hand once more, but before he could get me standing, I pulled him down into the water with me.

He sprayed a bit of water and sat up, leaning on his elbows. "I can't believe I fell for that one," he said, looking simply furious with himself.

"Didn't expect it from Loony Lovegood, did you?"

"To be completely honest…no."

BOOM

There was a loud clap of thunder, and with it, buckets upon buckets of icy rain were suddenly being dumped on us. Startled out of our fantasy, if you will, Harry and I jumped out of the lake and ran toward the castle as fast as we could. We were halfway there when I stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked me bewilderedly.

"I just had a thought…but…" I bit my nails thoughtfully.

"Well, let's go in," he told me.

"No," I grabbed hold of his hand to stop him. (_Where did those goose bumps come from?_)

He looked at me quizzically.

"I'm curious…what would it be like to dance in the rain?"

"**_What?_**"

I shrugged. "It's something different and it sounds fun."

"Well then, would you do me the honor of having this dance?" he asked with mock-politeness.

"Now's as good a time as any," I gestured to my robes. "I mean, we're not getting any wetter."

He bowed and I curtsied. We then started dancing a waltz.

"You're a pretty good dancer, Mr. Potter," I complimented, even after he had stepped on the wrong foot.

"The Weasleys _insisted _on giving me lessons so that I don't have another…date disaster. It took many hours of training, what with my two left feet," he laughed. "And you aren't so bad yourself."

"Why, thank you, kind sir. I'm rather flattered." And I was; I don't blush very often and I could feel myself doing it right then.

"For awhile there I thought you liked Ron." Harry sounded slightly jealous.

"I did," I answered unblushingly. "I thought he was cute and quirky, but then I realized that I couldn't do that to Hermione. Or him, come to think of it."

We both laughed at our friends' unspoken feelings for each other. It went on like that for awhile (Harry tripped a few times), and then Harry let go of me.

"Let's do something different."

"Like what?" I looked up at him; he still looked happy, but slightly more serious. And what did I see there? Was he _nervous? _But what about? I decided not to ponder it for now.

"Like this." He placed both his arms around my waist and pulled me close; making my heart beat faster than Pigwidgeon's wings. I followed suit by putting my arms around his neck. We started dancing to the very lovely tune that was now playing in my head.

"I'm glad I have you around, Luna," he said, his voice husky.

"Why?" My heart hammered even harder and my mouth went dry.

"Because you've kept me sane—I don't know what I'd do without you," he whispered. I looked, I mean _really _looked into the depths of his eyes—those green eyes. I was startled at what I found, but to this day I cannot describe it. Although it was definitely good.

My tongue felt like I had eaten too many sunflower seeds; in a pleasant way, that is.

Harry spoke again. "And because I—I've fallen in love with you."

Before I had a chance to respond, his lips had captured mine in what I believe to be the most breathtaking kiss possible: his lips were soft and he was very gentle. I felt myself kissing him back; all my pent up feelings for him were being released and left to float up past the heavens. A million thoughts were rushing through my head at once, yet I was, in reality, only thinking about one thing: kissing Harry. I was astonished at this…action…of his, yet it felt like it should have been obvious. I was tense, but calm, self-conscious, but self-oblivious, cold yet so very warm!

The kiss lasted only a short time, and long before I wanted him to, Harry broke away. My knees were so weak that I probably wouldn't have been able to stand up, but Harry's strong arms supported me. Harry looked surprised, but pleased at his own daring.

"I didn't think I'd ever work up the courage to do that," he said.

"I'm glad you did," I said, smiling at him.

He gave a little laugh. He looked more delighted than he had done in years. "Me too. What do you say to a Drying Spell and hot cocoa in the Gryffindor common room? I'm positive that the Fat Lady will let you in if you're with me."

"Sounds great," I replied. Harry laced his fingers through mine and we walked back up to the castle.

_Three months later _

I walked into the Great Hall on Saturday morning and sat down to breakfast. I looked over at Gryffindor table, trying to find a certain someone; Harry was looking up at the ceiling. I looked up too, then turned my attention back to Harry—he was grinning and I grinned back, for the ceiling had just given us the daily weather report:

It was raining.

Fin.

A/N: Yay, it's done! And it's about time, too. I've had this idea in my head for about year (I think), every since I saw the Wet!Weasley challenge on , and it was going to be a Ron/Hermione, but this is muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch better. Thank you so much to sarah-mason19 and Emma S. (from ) who both beta-read this and helped me immensely with characterizing Luna, as she is a very difficult character to write in first-person. Thanks guys! Review, please.


End file.
